Cuantos cuentos cuentas cuando cuentas un cuento
by Kyliam
Summary: Draco tiene que hacer un ensayo sobre el Halloween en el mundo muggle... y quien mejor que una hija de muggles para asesorarlo. HP7
1. Cultura y negocio del terror en el MM

**Cultura y negocio del terror en el mundo Muggle.**

"…_y el 31 de Octubre, un grupo de chiquillos ridiculiza lo mágico con disfraces alejados de la realidad._

_Las brujas son de pieles verdes, y en vez de nariz normal, tienen una protuberancia deforme adornada con una verruga antiestética en la punta._

_Resalta una clara discriminación entre magos y brujas, al inferir que los primeros, no saben o no pueden montar escobas, siendo esta, una actividad exclusiva para las brujas –claramente observable en la imagen de la bruja volando en escoba frente a la luna, __ANEXO FIG 1__.-_

_Los magos los podemos encontrar de dos formas. El primer grupo es representado por viejos de barba larga y blanca, llevando de vestimenta una bata de un color azul eléctrico que atenta contra la moda. El segundo grupo –vestido de forma más decente- lleva de indumentaria un elegante esmoquin negro, arruinado por el uso de una capa y un sombrero cuyo uso es para sacar palomas y conejos –o quizás eso se deba a que también subestiman el poder del mago, que a diferencia de la bruja, no sabe hacer pociones y solo está limitado al uso de varita para trucos infantiles. __ANEXO FIG.2 a 4__-..."_

Hermione bajó el pergamino y miró fijamente al rubio frente a ella que le devolvía la mirada con genuino desinterés.

-Es… interesante tu observación respecto al uso de escobas entre magos y brujas en la ideología muggle. –carraspeó un poco para llamar su atención- Sin embargo, también podrías darle un enfoque serio, o al menos, más positivo.

-Discrepo contigo Granger, no veo tu 'enfoque positivo' en una festividad que solo hace mofa del mundo mágico. Y mucho menos, un enfoque serio al hablar de puros cuentos. –comentó

-¡Pero lo único que haces es criticar y ver el lado negativo! ¡En ningún lado explicas las festividades, solo te dedicas a dar descripciones burlescas!... ¿¡Y qué hay de este pedazo!? – exclamó indignada señalando el resto de pergamino.

Cultura y negocio del terror en el mundo Muggle.

"… _A diferencia de la vestimenta infantil ya descrita, los adolescentes y adultos, usan versiones más eróticas de lo que ellos llaman "seres sobrenaturales". Vale resaltar que en esta etapa humana, además de ridiculizar, también sexualizan la festividad._

_Las brujas llevan pedazos de tela cubriendo sus senos, mini faldas que se confunden con el cinturón y botas con mallines negros. Atuendos que solo se pueden apreciar en ciertos sectores del callejón __Knockturn__, pero con una elegancia de la que carecen las muggles. _

_Los magos visten más decente que las brujas. Es interesante como aquí, el disfraz del mago no cambia. Ambos grupos: a) mago viejo y b) mago joven presumiblemente semi squib, prevalecen._

_Sin embargo, se ve una significativa disminución en la preferencia de uso del disfraz de mago viejo._

_Mientras los chiquillos muggles van de casa en casa pidiendo la 'entrega voluntaria' de dulces so pena de cometer algún acto de vandalismo, –el daño en propiedad ajena es válido en esa fecha- los adolescentes y adultos jóvenes prefieren realizar fiestas privadas o públicas, cambiando los dulces por alcohol, y sustituyendo la energía usada en vandalismo por orgías o sexo monógamo."_

-Con un estudio _más profundo_ podríamos hablar de los orígenes célticos del Halloween, de su transformación durante la cristianización y, posteriormente, la comercialización. Qué al menos, con ese enfoque, harías un ensayo más acorde al título que elegiste. – respondió irritada.

Vuelvo a diferir, creo que mi estudio, y mis _fuentes_ –enfatizó señalando las hileras de libros que formaban la sección de Estudios Muggles - son bastante acertadas.

-¡Merlin!, dudo que esta información haya salido de algún libro de aquí. –exclamó revisando sus apuntes. –Cuando la profesora Goffings me pidió que te ayudara a rehacer tu ensayo, me tomé la libertad de hacer unos cuantos apuntes.

Hermione enderezó la espalda y con gesto de importancia, le indicó silencio, señalando su pergamino.

**Cultura y negocio del terror en el mundo Muggle.**

"_Proviniendo de una variación escocesa de la expresión inglesa "All Hallows' Even", la palabra Halloween fue usada por primera vez, como tal, en el siglo XVl._

_Tiene su origen en una festividad céltica conocida como Samhain, día en que los celtas creían que la línea que dividía su mundo, y 'el otro mundo', como llaman a nuestro mundo, se unía permitiendo una conexión entre ambos. _

_Debido a la supuesta llegada de espíritus malignos y buenos a 'su mundo', los celtas usaban disfraces para camuflarse e intentar engañar a los espíritus malignos, y así protegerse del mal…"_

-"Bla, bla, bla… me tragué la biblioteca para hacer el recopilatorio más aburrido de una festividad altamente valorada y esperada por los muggles" Es lo que dices con tu escrito, Granger. – replicó rodando los ojos.

Hermione se sonrojó y lo miró furiosa.

-Pues bueno…es mejor un recopilatorio aburrido que un escrito burlesco. Al menos mi ensayo tendría un 9, y el tuyo un "repite la tarea por idiota".

-¿Vienes aquí a ayudarme, Granger o insultar la tarea que con tanto esfuerzo hice? –preguntó mordaz.

-Esfuerzo… ¡ESFUERZO!- exclamó asombrada- Dime la verdad, Malfoy, ¿de dónde sacaste esa información?

Draco rodó los ojos resignado.

-Le pedí a un elfo que fuera a alguna fiesta de Halloween muggle y me trajera fotos. Lo demás, lo saqué de revistas muggles de disfraces y especiales de Halloween que igual me trajeron.

-¡Oh! ¿¡Y esa fue tu "exteeeensa" información!?-preguntó incrédula.

-¡Ey! ¡Toqué y leí algo muggle! ¡Eso es lo más cercano al mundo muggle que he estado en términos amigables!-protestó el rubio ofendido.

Hermione bufó exasperada.

-Supongo que tienes razón…-comentó.- es un avance comparado con toda la maldad a los muggles que seguro se hiso en tu casa el año pasado.-agregó amargamente bajando la voz.

Observó como Draco desviaba la mirada y agachaba ligeramente la cabeza.

-Mi familia ya ha declarado sobre eso en el Ministerio Granger. Agradecería que nos enfocáramos en el trabajo.-sentenció firme, devolviéndole ahora la mirada.

La castaña lo miró desconcertada. A pesar de su voz firme, sus ojos grises brillaban y expresaban lo contrario a su tono de voz.

-Bien… -balbuceó un poco, intentando retomar el tema original.- Ya que no nos ponemos de acuerdo y no tenemos tiempo, podríamos hacer un recopilatorio de historias muggles. –comentó poniéndose de pie y seleccionado libros con títulos de cuentos muggles.

-O podríamos dejar el ensayo como yo lo hice y agregar pequeñas partes del tuyo. – contestó el rubio desde su silla.

-Y entonces reprobarías por tu redacción tan simplona. Además de una llamada de atención por hablar mal de los muggles para una clase de "_Estudios Muggles_". Y YO, como tu asesora, quedaría mal. –replicó mientras iba a apilando nuevos libros sobre la mesa.

-Y si no quisieras hacer un nuevo ensayo, estaríamos en la fiesta de Halloween, celebrando como hacen los magos… con fiestas decentes, fantasmas reales y magia de verdad. Hazme caso, mi ensayo, con pequeños detalles del tuyo.

-Claro que no…-se quejó Hermione.-tú ensayo es claramente un "repite la tarea", y no pienso pasar dos noches ayudándote. Una es suficiente. Si me hubieras hecho caso desde hace una semana que te enviaron el trabajo no estaríamos así.

-Por eso… Granger.-comentó cansado.-La tarea es para mañana, a primera hora. Dejémoslo así, a mi ensayo solo se le quita lo que no consideres apropiado, que no sería mucho…-agregó al verla con intenciones de replicar.-y ponemos todo lo que tu escribiste. ¡Bien! Tu ensayo, con pequeñas partes del mío, ¿qué tal?... y luego nos vamos a la cena de Halloween.

-No, Malfoy-insistió testaruda.-Tu ensayo está mal, MAL. Entiende. Si quieres irte a cenar, podríamos entonces hacer una antología… solo sería buscar libros de cuentos muggles de terror, y entonces los reunimos. Después de cada cuento podríamos hacer un breve análisis. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevaría?, Cuentos de dos hojas, leemos rápido… son infantiles y considero que puedo hacer un breve y eficaz análisis.

Mmmm…-Draco la miró pensativo.-Al menos con mi ensayo pude ver muggles con lencerías atractivas… le quitas la diversión a todo Granger.-se quejo ignorando a la castaña que ponía los ojos en blanco.-Pero quizás tengas razón, entonces tráete un libro de cuentos.

La chica lo miró feroz y aporreó contra la mesa uno de los libros de cuentos muggles que tenía a un lado.

De pronto, el libro se abrió de golpe y las páginas empezaron a pasar velozmente, hasta detenerse de golpe en una página negra, con letras blancas pequeñas.

Ambos chicos se miraron parpadeando incrédulos, y juntaron sus cabezas para leer.

"_En caso de que no querer leer todas estas historias, presione la varita contra la hoja y disfrute de una versión rápida y en vivo de las mejores selecciones."_

-Genial, Granger-comentó animado Draco sacando la varita.-Al final no tendremos que leer.

-¿¡Qué!?-preguntó alarmada-¡Espera Draco, no…!-exclamando sin poder terminar al ver al chico apretando la varita contra la hoja.

Hermione solo alcanzó a ver, con mirada de pánico, como el rubio era succionado por el libro… sólo él, sin ella.


	2. Capítulo 2: Brujas

**_CAPÍTULO 2_**

**_BRUJAS_**

Sintió como si hubiesen pasado horas, cuando solo fueron un par de segundos.

Miró el espacio vacío donde antes estaba Draco, y luego bajó la mirada al libro. La varita de Draco reposaba sobre la hoja.

Retrocedió mirando incrédula el libro.

-¡Granger!. ¡Granger!, ¿¡Me oyes!?

Dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre y se acercó ligeramente.

-¿Malfoy?, ¿Dónde estás?-preguntó angustiada.

-¡No sé!, ¡está oscuro!, ¡Ayúdame!

-¿¡Y qué hago!?-gimió exasperada- ¡Merlín! ¡No sé qué pasó!

-¡Aquí apesta!

-¿Aquí dónde?, ¿Dónde rayos estás?-preguntó, hablando hacia el libro.

-¡Mira el libro!, ¡Ve si encuentras algo!... ¡apesta mucho!-chilló desesperado.

Hermione miró dubitativa el libro…

-¿Ya, Granger?, ¿Qué lees?... ¿Granger?... ¿Granger?

Draco empezó a entrar en pánico, ¿Por qué demonios Granger no le contestaba?, ¿Y si se había ido?, ¿Sería capaz de abandonarlo?

-¿¡GRANGER!?

Apestaba. Apestaba mucho. Y bajo sus pies sentía que pisaba algo baboso y asqueroso.

-¡GRAAAAAAANNNNGGGGEEEEEERRRRR RR!

Hermione reaccionó de golpe al escuchar ese último gritó. Se acercó temerosa al libro, aún sin querer tocarlo.

-¡Aquí estoy!-exclamó quedamente.

-¿Por qué hablas tan bajo? Casi no te escucho… un momento.-la voz de Draco se escuchó dudosa-¿Me vas a ayudar?

La voz insegura de Draco le hiso reaccionar por completo.

-Sí, si…- respondió con más firmeza.- Ahora checo el libro.

Se acercó cautelosa y vio que el texto había sido sustituido por otro.

"_Libro en uso. Espere a que el viajante anterior terminé su recorrido para poder ingresar."_

-Malfoy…-

Draco dio un respingo, este tono de pánico no le auguraba nada bueno.

-Parece que no podrás salir hasta que veas todos los cuentos.

El chico de pronto sintió un peso enorme en el pecho. Todos los cuentos. Él. Solo. ¿Y cómo? ¿Si no veía nada?

-¿Hay algo más de información, Granger?

Hermione tocó el libro y esperó. Vio aliviada que nada extraño ocurría. Se fue a las primeras páginas a buscar alguna nota. Sus ojos se centraron en una parte del índice. "Viaje Interactivo. Página 1012".

-Parece que hay algo, Malfoy. Ahora te digo.- dijo en voz alta, pasando velozmente las páginas.

Draco se agarró fuertemente la cabeza, sintió que todo daba vueltas y que iba a vomitar…

-¿¡Qué rayos haces Granger!?

-Estoy buscando la página…

-Me siento mareado… ¡creo que vomitaré!

Hermione se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Qué pasó?, ¿Estás bien?

-El dolor… se acaba de detener… de golpe.

Hermione miró dudosa la hoja que tenía en su mano.

-Dime que sientes ahora-ordenó mientras pasaba suavemente la página.

-Jaa…. Cosquillas en el estómago.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó asombrada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estás conectado al libro… cuando pasé las hojas rápido te sentiste mareado. Cuando lo hice con delicadeza fueron cosquillas. Espera, ya casi llegó al índice, lo haré con cuidado.

-Genial, entonces es como si me tocarás… -masculló molesto- más te vale tener cuidado Granger.- advirtió.

-¡Malfoy! Compórtate o te haré vomitar… -replicó molesta.-Ya llegué… ¡ohhhhhh!-miró sorprendida la página 1012.

Draco se tapó los ojos velozmente… una luz repentina lo había cegado.

Hermione contempló anonada la hoja. Bajo un título que decía "Brujas" había una imagen ocupando el resto de espacio. Y ahí estaba Draco… en un establo, parado en excremento de caballo.

Draco poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a la luz. Abrió completamente los ojos horrorizado… estaba en una pocilga. La cabaña de Hagrid parecía una mansión comparada con aquél lugar.

En una esquina había una mesa sucia y vieja, con una silla extraña que parecía formada por pedazos de otras sillas. Y había heno por todos lados, y paja en el suelo. **¡Snrrrr!** Dio un brinco al escuchar unos ruidos detrás de él. Se giró de golpe y miró al suelo, intentando mantener el equilibrio.

-¡JODER!-pegó otro brinco saliendo de la pequeña zona donde estaba.-¡Joder, joder, joder…!

-Malfoy, -le explicó suavemente- estabas en la zona de los caballos. Ve a la mesa. Encima de ella, detrás del caldero, hay un trapo y agua para que te limpies

-¿Detrás de dónde…? Ah sí, lo veo… espera, ¿dónde estás Granger?-preguntó mirando a todos lados.

-Sigo en la biblioteca, te estoy viendo a través del libro. El título dice Brujas.

-¿Cómo?-su rostro se puso rojo.- ¡Me has estado viendo todo el jodido tiempo y no me dices que estoy sobre mierda de caballo!

-¡No te veía!-replicó indignada-¡Hasta que llegué a la página fue que empecé a verte, que supongo fue cuando tu también empezaste a ver!

-Jum…-rezongo mirando con recelo a los caballos dormidos.-

Se acercó a la mesa y se miró detrás del caldero. Tal y como había dicho Granger, había un trapo y agua.

Hermione seguía viendo boquiabierta lo que ocurría. El lugar definitivamente pertenecía a una bruja.

Cerca de la puerta había varias escobas y toneladas de libros maltratados tirados en el piso. El establo era un desastre. Era establo, pero parecía como si también alguien pasara mucho tiempo ahí. Estaba dividido en dos zonas. La parte de suelo de tierra que era donde estaban los caballos, y un pedazo ligeramente más limpio, o al menos sin excremento, donde había una hamaca, una mesa, una silla, un par de libros, comida en el piso y muchos ingredientes de pociones.

Draco miró el trapo, y sus zapatos, y otra vez el trapo.

-¿Qué pasa, Malfoy?

Draco dio un respingo.

-Aquí Granger, decidiendo si quedarme con mierda de caballo en el zapato o embarrarlo en el trapo a riesgo de tocarlo con las manos.-dijo molesto.

-Ya…-dijo comprensiva.-lo siento, no veo nada más que pueda ayudarte.

Repiró profundo y poco fue quitándose el excremento de la suela de sus zapatos –finos zapatos-.

-Malfoy, tenemos que buscar cómo sacarte de ahí-lo apuró Hermione.

-Granger-comentó irritado-me duele la cabeza, estoy en una pocilga y literalmente estoy pisando mierda. Así que harías el favor de tranquilizarte, ¿quieres?, no puedo ocuparme de todo.

-Ya, perdona, te espero.-se disculpó.

Apenas llevaba cinco minutos ahí y Draco ya se veía en un estado lamentable. Intentó imaginarse lo difícil que sería para el señor elegancia estar en un lugar así. Miró la imagen intentando buscar algo que pudiera ayudarlo… no podía ver nada más que el establo.

De pronto, una figura acercándose por la ventana llamó su atención.

-¡Parece que alguien viene!-chilló Hermione señalando la puerta.

Draco volteó también alarmado a la puerta, mientras se abría.

-¡Ay, ay, ay, ay!-Entró una bruja chaparrita gritando.- ¡duele! ¡duele!

Draco retrocedió asustando. Hermione contuvo el aliento.

-¡Ahhhh!-gritó la bruja.-¿Tú quien eres?-exclamó sorprendida al ver al rubio.

Malfoy la miró perplejo. Era muy pequeña, y fachosa. Su ropa estaba vieja y remendada. Como la de los Weasley, pero mucho más sucia, más fea y más vieja. Estaba despeinada y manchada de tierra. Y sus manos tenían unos enormes granos rojizos que parecían a punto de reventar. Pero eso no era lo impactante. No, era su piel… de un verde brillante. Además estaba narizona, y de la punta de la nariz salía una verruga negra y asquerosa.

-Te pregunté quién eres.-dijo nerviosa.-Vas muy bien vestido, ¿te mandó Orión, verdad?, ¿Qué quiere?... ¡ay, me duele!

Draco siguió viéndola. Sin decir nada.

-Ya…-dijo impaciente la bruja. Untándose una pócima en sus manos.-Dile que ya, el gana. No sé cómo hacer la poción. Lo admito, no soy buena bruja.

-Eres verde…-alcanzó a balbucear.- y narizona, y con verruga…

-¿Cómo…?-la bruja retrocedió y lo miró alarmada, apuntándolo con su varita.- ¿Quién eres?, No te envió Orión, ¿verdad?... ¿Quién eres?, ¿De la inquisición? Habla Muggle.

Draco la miró ofendido.-No me compares con un sucio y asqueroso muggle. Soy Draco Malfoy. Sangre Limpia.

-Malfoy…-repitió sorprendida.- ¿Qué me quieren hacer?, ¿Quieren castigarme? Regresa a tu castillo y diles que ya veré como lo arregló. Ya dije que no fue mi culpa… ¡cómo iba a saber que había muggles en una zona libre de muggles!

-Malfoy, se cortés.- lo reprendió Granger.

-¡Y cómo voy a hacerlo si me comparan con escoria muggle!-chilló indignado.

-¿Con quién hablas?-preguntó la bruja suspicaz.

Hermione escuchó sorprendida. Así que solo Malfoy la escuchaba.

-Malfoy, averigua que ocurre. Esto parece sospechoso…

-Te estoy hablando, Malfoy.-insistió la bruja.-Dile a Abraxas y Rodolphus que yo lo arreglo, no hay necesidad de mudarnos y dejar de convivir con los muggles. Lo de la inquisición es pasajero.

-¿Qué vas a arreglar?-preguntó Draco intentando sonar firme. ¿Inquisición?, ¿En qué época estaba?, ¿Y qué fue lo que hiso?

-No hay por qué temer. Los muggles piensan que las brujas son verdes, con nariz grande y con verruga. Además solo creen que son mujeres. Los hombres se salvan…

Hermione bufó indignada. –Claro… lo de la inquisición no será pasajero. Inició por tonterías y al final la Inquisición terminó quemando gente a su conveniencia. Acusaron a gente inocente de herejía, y cuando alguien era acusado de herejía, todos sus bienes pasaban a la Iglesia… muchas mujeres viudas fueron acusadas de brujas. Y eso no será todo. Cuando la Iglesia tenga el control total, dejará de lado a las brujas y buscará otras excusas para culpar a otros grupos de herejes y quedarse con su dinero. Como pasó con los Templarios…

-La inquisición no será algo pasajero…habrá empezado por una tontería, pero terminará en algo grande. Los muggles lo usarán como excusa para otros planes.-intentó repetir Draco algo mareado por escuchar a dos personas irritantes a la vez.

-Te digo que sí será pasajero… En lugar de venir conmigo, vayan con Wilhelmina. ¿Escuchaste de Wilhelmina? Dice que el fuego quemándola le hace cosquillas… va de pueblo en pueblo delatándose como bruja para que la quemen. Le parece divertido…. Ella sí que está poniendo en riesgo nuestra magia. Merlín somos magos, solo tendremos que ser cuidadosos, tu gente ya está haciendo pueblos mágicos para irnos temporalmente, ¿no?... pues ya está. Que los Muggles se peleen entre ellos…

-¡Indignante!-gritó Hermione.-¡Eso eso lo más indignante!... ¡Que todas las mujeres que murieron fueron Muggles! ¡Muggles inocentes!... ¿Qué le pasa a esa bruja?... típico de los magos, solo importan ellos y que los Muggles se las arreglen solos. ¡Los magos se mudaron, hicieron pueblos mágicos! ¡Y hubieron muchas brujas como esa tal Wilhelmina que se revelaban como brujas por diversión, y se lanzaban hechizos para no morir!... ¡Y claro! ¡las muggles morían!... ¡y a los brujos ni les importó!... Todo fue pleito de muggles…

-¡Silencio! Tu voz me marea…-se quejó Draco.

-¿Qué? Pues solo estoy diciendo la verdad, ya ve y dilo en tu castillo…-replicó.

-No te hablaba a ti, bruja.-dijo Draco..

-¿Y con quien hablas entonces?-lo miró con extrañeza.-Dijiste que eras Malfoy, ¿verdad?, ¿por qué no te había visto antes?

-Soy un pariente lejano.-contestó brusco.-Vine a ver qué ocurre, no tengo ni jodida idea de que hablas.

-¿Cómo?, ¿de dónde vienes? Hablas extraño-preguntó curiosa.- ¿Aún no llega la Inquisición hasta ahí?

-No…-empezó Draco.-pero han llegado rumores. ¿Cómo empezó todo?

La bruja alzó los brazos resignada.-Fue en parte mi culpa, aunque todo ya había estado sospechoso desde antes. Estaba en el bosque, buscando ingredientes para la poción que estoy haciendo, para el reto que tengo con Orión… y me subí a la escoba porque necesitaba unas hojas de un árbol. Resulta que unos muggles andaban por ahí… Cercerus, el guarda del bosque, olvidó poner las barreras anti-muggles. Y pues me vieron, y corrieron la voz… y ahora está toda esta estupidez de la caza de brujas…

-Ah-contestó seco.- ¿Y por qué estás verde?

La bruja lo miró avergonzada.-Ya dije que no soy buena bruja, ¿cierto?... intentando hacer la poción tuve un accidente… es que me faltaban esas hojas que fui a buscar. Por no echarlas el caldero explotó en mi rostro, por eso se me hinchó la nariz. La verruga era un lunar, pero también creció, por eso parece verruga. Al principio solo era una mancha verde en la nariz, pero poco a poco se fue expandiendo por todo mi cuerpo.

-Ah… ya.-dijo incrédulo. –El lunar creció hasta parecer verruga.

-Es en serio-insistió la bruja.- Es raro ver a una bruja con verruga. Si tiene verruga es muggle porque las brujas se la quitan con una pócima. Es un lunar, si lo miras de cerca se puede apreciar un poco.

-Ah… ya.-repitió Draco.-

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?-lo miró la bruja.

-¿Y qué más quieres que diga?-reclamó.-Todo inició por tu culpa, y la de ese Cercerus inepto… y brujas como Wilhelmina lo complicaron todo. Y ya sé de donde salió que las brujas son feas, narizonas y verdes…

-Oye, niño irrespetuoso…-empezó a decir la bruja…

-Malfoy, cuidado.-lo reprendió Hermione.-a veces una bruja mala en magia puede causar más estragos que una buena.

-Vale, vale… -replicó.-perdone, Señorita…

-Briaga Clutterbuck.

-¡Oh! ¡Vaya! Clutterbuck- exclamó Hermione.-¡Entonces si existió! Pensaba que era solo un mito.

-¿Pariente de la Vieja Dorothy Clutterbuck?-preguntó extrañado Draco.

-La misma.-contestó la bruja Briaga con orgullo.-Aunque ella lo niegue.

-¡Vaya!-volvió a exclamar Hermione.-¡En Historia de la Magia hemos visto sus diarios wiccanos, pero se pensaba que no habían sido escritos por ella! ¡Se pensaba que nunca existió!

-Lo sé, Granger…. También tomo esa clase.-masculló Draco.

-¿Terminó su interrogatorio joven Malfoy?-preguntó la bruja malhumurada.-Suficiente tengo ya con la inquisición, Orión con su reto y mi familia avergonzada por manchar el apellido como para tener encima a los Malfoy.

-¿Disculpa?-inquirió Malfoy, podrán ser parientes de hace cientos de años, pero los Malfoy siempre se respetaban.-¿encima a los Malfoy? Haberlo pensado antes bruja de pacotilla...

Hermione rodó los ojos. Lo que faltaba, que se pusieran a pelear.

-Mira niño…-comenzó la bruja, remangándose la blusa hasta los codos y buscando su varita.

-¡Basta ya, Malfoy!- gritó la castaña cambiando de página.

Draco sintió un leve cosquilleo y vio como la bruja se iba difuminando, hasta que todo se volvió oscuro, y terminó en medio de un bosque, a oscuras.

-Oh no.-gimió Hermione al ver el siguiente capítulo.

"Hombres Lobo"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo**

**Intentaré subir capítulo semanalmente :D**


	3. Capítulo 3: Hombres Lobo

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**HOMBRES LOBO**

Era de noche. El olor a humedad y vegetación era demasiado fuerte y el frio se filtraba por la delgada tela de su uniforme.

Sin embargo, lo más preocupante para Draco era el silencio… demasiado sospechoso era que ni un jodido grillo molestara con su canto. Miró a su alrededor con la desagradable sensación de estar pasando algo por alto.

-¡GRANGER! ¡Dime, que hay!-exclamó desorientado, apretando los labios por el frío.

Hermione observó con precaución la página y respiró aliviada. Podía ver el bosque y a un chico rubio abrazándose a sí mismo junto a una roca cubierta de musgo. Draco estaba solo… por el momento.

-Tranquilo-dijo divertida.-No hay nada Malfoy, estás solo.-Que bueno que pasé de página, esa bruja me tenía harta… que molesta…. Así que todo empezó por ella, y todavía habla de retirarse y que los muggles se las arreglen solos… que indignante…

-Yaaa… Granger- dijo rodando los ojos.-Ya pasó. Supéralo. Mejor ve que no venga nada. ¿Cuál es el título esta vez?-preguntó aburrido, cortando el sermón de Hermione.

-Hombres Lobo.-respondió veloz.

-¿¡CÓMO!?- Draco miró asustado a todos lados. Y la muy… bruja lo decía tan tranquila.

- Malfoy. Ya te dije que estás solo.-aseguró riendo divertida.

-No te burles, Granger. Los hombres lobo son peligrosos. Cambia de página… no hay mucho que saber sobre ellos. –apuró girando la cabeza de lado en lado.

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa divertida mientras tomaba el libro para pasar de página.

Frunció el ceño, la página estaba pegada.

-No puedo Malfoy.

-¿Cómo qué no? ¡Merlin! Es solo pasar una página y ya.

Suspiró indignada.

-No puedo. Está pegada.

-¿Y cómo hiciste la vez anterior para pasar de página?-preguntó en quejido.

-Pues así y ya… obviamente.-bufó- Creo que tendrás que averiguar primero cómo surgió la leyenda de los hombres lobo entre los muggles.

-¡Joder! – exclamó el rubio dando un fuerte pisotón a un pedazo de roca.

-¡Ey!, ¡No es mi culpa!- se quejó Hermione.

-¡Ay, ay, ay, ay!-chilló una voz.

-¿Qué es, qué es?-preguntó Draco con pánico en su voz.

-No sé.- contestó apurada Hermione, achicando mirando fijo la página- no veo nada.

-¡Ay, ay, ay!

-¿Qué es, qué es? ¡Por Salazar, Granger… si algo me pasa será tu culpa!-gritó Draco agitando los brazos.

-¡Mi cola, idiota, me la pisas!-rugió una voz rasposa.

Draco brincó, pegándose a un árbol. -¿¡Quién es!?... ¡Ahhhh!

-¡Ahhh!- gritó Hermione. Lo que ella había creído que era una roca cubierta de musgo, era en realidad un hombre lobo mal cubierto de musgo, tirado en la tierra.

Ambos vieron aterrados como un licántropo se paraba, sacudiéndose el musgo para después agacharse nuevamente, quedando a la altura de Draco.

Se acercó y empezó a olfatearle el rostro al rubio, descendiendo lentamente por su cuello y pecho.

Ambos chicos contuvieron la respiración.

Hermione miraba preocupada. Desde su perspectiva, solo podía la espalda del lobo cubriendo el cuerpo de su compañero.

"Mira al suelo, Hermione, si vez sangre es que todo fue mal" pensó intranquila.

Draco se tensó cuando vio al licántropo acercarse. Sus ojos eran oscuros y redondos. Observó su hocico, quizás era el miedo, pero le pareció ver un hilillo de sangre que escurría por sus fauces.

Contuvo la respiración mientras el licántropo olfateaba su rostro. Aun así, sentía un ligero mareo por el olor que desprendía su aliento.

El licántropo soltó un bufido, alejándose un poco y permitiendo que Hermione pudiera volver a observar a Draco.

-¿Qué haces aquí, niño? No deberías andar por el bosque tu solo. Es peligroso.-lo reprendió el licántropo.

-Hablas…-alcanzó a decir impresionado.

-¡Claro que hablo!, ¿Qué creías?-gruñó indignado.

-Malfoy,-lo urgió Hermione.- ¡Esto es impresionante! ¡Averigua cómo lo hace! Esa debe ser la respuesta para cambiar capítulo.

-No hace falta que lo digas Granger.-murmuró.

-Hmmm, ¿no vas gritar o intentar huir?-preguntó sorprendido el licántropo.

-Hablas. Más que asustado, me intrigas. –comentó aun aferrándose al árbol.

Draco miraba ansioso al licántropo, fingiendo tranquilidad. Por Salazar, solo necesitaba que éste siguiera hablando para saber lo que tuviera que averiguar.

-¿Cómo es que hablas?-preguntó rogando a Salazar, Rowena, Helga y ¡Por Merlín! hasta a Godric que el licántropo quisiera hablar.

El licántropo lo observó, quedándose en silencio.

-¡Draco, draco! Tienes que hacer que hable. Si no, no puedes cambiar de capítulo. Tienes que averiguar cómo es que habla. – lo apuró la chica.

Draco suspiró molesto. Claro, ella ahí tranquila, y él cubierto de musgo, mojado, con frío, y aguantando los malos olores de un animalejo híbrido.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¿Qué quieres, le invito un café mientras hablamos? –preguntó con ironía.

El licántropo soltó una risita.

-Muy valiente, chico. No cualquiera le contesta así a un licántropo.

"Idiota" se reprendió Draco. Granger era tan fastidiosa que costaba trabajo ignorarla y fingir que no estaba ahí.

Se quedó en silencio. Sin saber que contestar.

-¡Pídele disculpas!- gimió Hermione.-Repite: Disculpe Sr. Licántropo, no fue mi intención incomodarlo o hacerlo sentir enfadado...

Draco bufó recordándose a sí mismo no contestarle a Hermione.

-Me intriga…-aventuró a comentar el rubio.-cómo es que habla.

-Mmm… -el lobo alzó la vista. Olfateó al aire y miró la luna, para después volver su mirada a Draco.-Te lo diré, chico.

Hermione se acercó al libro, casi pegando su nariz.

Draco contuvo un suspiro de alivio.

-Soy experto en pociones. Cuando me convertí en licántropo, empecé a idear una poción matalobos. Al principio logré solo mantener mi mente. Me convertía en lobo físicamente, pero mi mente seguía de humano. He seguido trabajando y ahora puedo hablar.

-Un momento…-comentó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño- algo no está bien aquí…la poción matalobos es reciente, ¿no fue el tío del idiota de Marcus Belby, quien inventó la poción?

-Así es…Damocles Belby –afirmó Draco.

-No, Flavius. Flavius Belby. No hay ningún Damocles en la familia, el último fue mi abuelo, que ya falleció.-agregó el hombre lobo, pensando que Draco hablaba con él.

-Ah.-agregó Draco.

-Draco, pregúntale sobre la poción…

-Mmmm, entonces todos están así. Los hombres lobos no son peligrosos. Piensan como pensaban en estado humano y hablan.

-Jum…-se burló el licántropo.-Te equivocas, son peligrosos. Son fieros y muerden al primero que ven. Por eso los magos los quieren eliminar. Y también los muggles.

-¡Pero si mantienen mente humana y hablan!

-No, solo yo. Ya te dije, yo tengo la poción. Los demás no. Mi invención, mi uso.

-¡Qué egoísta! – replicó Hermione. -¡Vaya! ¡Durante cuánto tiempo esa familia tuvo la cura hasta que el tío de Marcus la hiso pública!

-¿Y por qué no la das? Pasarías a la historia.-comentó Draco incómodo por la forma en que el licántropo lo veía.

-La historia no me interesa. Ser un Belby ya te vuelve parte de la historia. Y ya soy rico, y la gente me teme. No tengo porque compartir mí cura más que con los míos.

-¡Insensible!-exclamó indignada la chica.

-Los tuyos…-gimió Draco.

-Así es… chico…-gruñó Belby acercándose a Draco.

-Y… ¿no es peligroso que andes por aquí? Los magos y muggles los están cazando-comentó pegando su espalda al árbol lo más que podía.

-Jum… -bufó- Los cazan porque los licántropos normales siguen sus instintos, huelen carne y van por ella. No razonan. Los muggles están idiotas. Hablan de pactos con el demonio y otras sandeces.

-¡Increíble! Solo con magos egoístas nos encontramos.-suspiro enojada Hermione.-Pregunta si los muggles han capturado a muchos licántropos.

-Y… ¿han capturado a muchos de ustedes?- preguntó concentrado en los lentos movimientos de cabeza que hacía Belby.

-Algo chico. Naturalmente, no han capturado a nadie de mi ejército. Pero si han capturado a otros licántropos.

Draco lo miró ansioso.

-¿su ejército?

-¿¡Su ejército!?-escupió Hermione abriendo los ojos.

La castaña miraba asombrada. Podía ver a Draco temblando, muerto de miedo. Belby le daba desconfianza, se movía lento, con cautela.

-¿Sabes por qué te cuento todo esto niño?-susurró Belby mirando feróz a Draco.

-Porque… yo… pregunté…-aventuró Draco.

-Mi ejército…-comenzó Belby.- Es mejor cuando los tomas tiernitos. He visto que desarrollan más habilidades lobunas que los adultos. Tienen más agilidad y sus sentidos son más agudos cuando se transforman.

Draco palideció, viendo como Belby se acercaba a él.

-Aunque tú no eres tan niño, chico. Pero estás joven y te ves fuerte.-gruñó bajando hacia Draco.

-¡Hermione!…-urgió Draco con un mal presentimiento.-¡Cambia de página!, ¡Ahora! ¡El tipo está loco!

Hermione se sobresaltó… viendo como el licántropo saltaba sobre Draco.

Inconscientemente arrugó la hoja y la pasó veloz.

Draco se apretó con furia la cabeza y cerró los ojos, viendo a Belby y al bosque desvanecerse.

Cayó sobre un piso de piedra y se quedó ahí, agachado y adolorido… con los ojos cerrados.

Hermione lo miró preocupada.

-Draco…-le susurró al libro con timidez.

-Mmmm…-respondió el rubio, aún con los ojos cerrados. ¿Draco?... ¿Fue porque él le dijo Hermione en un momento de pánico?

-Lo siento, me asuste… ¿estás bien?

-Mmmm…

-De verdad, lo siento.-insistió apenada.-Oh, disculpa, tu debiste estar más asustado… de verdad lo siento.

-Hermione…

-¿Qué?-preguntó aprehensiva.

-Cállate.

-¿Disculpa?

-Cállate un momento. Me mareas.

-Oh, lo siento-dijo apenada.

-Joder… el pariente de Belby me quiso convertir en hombre lobo-susurró un incrédulo Draco.

Observó la página del libro. Estaba arrugada y maltratada.

Usó sus manos para alisarla un poco.

-¿Te dolió mucho?-preguntó nerviosa.

-Sii... mucho.-contestó.

-Disculpa otra vez, me desesperé y… ¡ah! De verdad fue sin querer. Lo siento mucho.

-Ya… ya pasó.-comentó ido.

Hermione lo miró con compasión. Y se quedó callada, dándole un momento para que asimilara lo que acababa de pasar

Por sorprendente que pareciera, Draco Malfoy daba lastima; sentado en el piso, adolorido, pálido, con frío y mierda en los zapatos.

Hermione suspiró y miró el título de la hoja. _Fantasmas._


	4. Capítulo 4: Fantasmas

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**FANTASMAS**

El lugar estaba vacío. Y pequeño. Suelo de piedra. Paredes de piedra. Un lugar circular. Puerta de acero. Una ventana con barrotes a tres metros por encima del suelo.

"Fantasmas".

Hermione dio un suspiro y miró la imagen donde se veía a Draco agachadao, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

-Draco, no hay nada. Pero el título dice Fantasmas. No creo que sea tan malo. Los fantasmas en sí, no son tan peligrosos-dijo con cautela.

-Mmmm…

-¿Te sientes muy mal?-preguntó preocupada.

-Ya está pasando…

-Oh, qué bueno.

-Joder…

-Draco… perdón, Malfoy…

-Ya, dime Draco…-dijo con cansancio.

-Esteee…-empezó a decir dudosa.

-¿Qué?-preguntó apurado.

- … quiero preguntar algo….

-Suéltalo.

Tomó aire.- ¿Por qué estás tomando Estudios Muggles?

Draco soltó un suspiro. – Me lo pidió el Ministerio.

-Ah.

-Sí.-contestó monótono.

-Mmm…

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el rubio rodando los ojos.

-Mmm…

-Granger, deja de balbucear y dime…-

Volvió a tomar aire- ¿Y de verdad estás arrepentido de todo?

Draco se recargo contra la pared.- Sí.

-Ah.

-¿Podrías dejar los monosílabos?-preguntó irritado.-No te van. Ya me acostumbré a tus sermones.

Soltó una risita. -Oye…

Draco sonrió.

-Entonces estás arrepentido.-Reafirmó Hermione, sintiéndose contenta.

Draco alzó una ceja.- ¿Te preocupaba que no lo estuviera?

-Es que estaba mal… -dijo retomando su confianza y su tono de sabihonda.- Juzgar a los muggles… lo que les hicieron, lo que me hicieron… el bando tenebroso.-se apretó inconscientemente su herida en la muñeca.

-Lo siento…-murmuró Draco.

-Ah, no importa ya. Lo pasado se queda en el pasado. Y me alegra que hayas recapacitado.-comentó más alegre.

-No tenía opción…

-Harry me contó que Voldemort te tenía amenazado…-se aventuró a decir Hermione.

-Sí.

-Y…-se detuvo indecisa.- creo que tú también sufriste mucho. Harry también me contó lo del baño, en sexto año…

-Ese Carajada habla mucho, ¿no?-comentó mordaz.

-Es mi amigo. – replicó Hermione.-Oye… ¿y de verdad crees todo eso de los muggles?

-No lo sé. Nunca he escuchado nada bueno de ellos.

-Pues tienen inventos divertidos. Y las festividades también son divertidas. Navidad se pone interesante.-dijo sonriendo.

-No me digas…-comentó con sarcasmo.- ¿Santa Claus sexy?, ¿Sra de Claus sexy?... peor, el desfile de renos Sexy.

Hermione soltó una risa.-No me refería a eso…. Pero bueno, no faltan los muggles disfrazados así…

-No faltan…-comentó divertido.-Lo vi en una revista… unos tipos musculosos que solo llevaban bóxers cafés, una nariz roja y unos renos pegados a la cabeza…

Hermione rio con más ganas. -¿De verdad? Bueno… te dije que se ponía interesante.

Draco sonrió divertido. –Sería interesante verlo. Iría a una fiesta de Sras. Claus.

Hermione bufó divertida. -¡Hombres! Lo mismo dijeron Ron y Harry.

-De acuerdo, ya no quiero ir a ninguna fiesta.

-¡No seas infantil!-le recriminó.

-¡No lo soy!

-Los muggles también ponen árbol. Y bueno, no todos celebran a Santa Claus. Hay quienes solo hacen una cena el 24 de Diciembre. Como en mi casa, nosotros en la noche hacemos un intercambio de regalo. Y aunque no se tenga magia, las calles se decoran mucho. Se ve increíble, y muy bonito. Si vieras cada cosa que idean para sustituir la magia…

-Tu entusiasmo lo hace sonar divertido…-comentó Draco entretenido.

-Siii, es que lo es…-dijo Hermione acercándose más al libro.

-¿Y qué más haces? ¿A parte de intercambio de regalos?-preguntó con interés.

-¿Ah? Bueno… llega mi familia. Y voy a patinar sobre hielo, y a esquiar. Ah, no debes saber que es esquiar. Se le llama así cuando te paras en dos tablas de madera, coges unos palos y te deslizas sobre ellos sobre la nieve…

-Vaya…-comentó alzando una ceja.-¿Y eso es divertido?

-Lo sé, se oye tonto. Ron se burló. Pero es divertido… creo que si lo probaras te gustaría…

-Quizás.

-Uhmm, Draco.-lo llamó Hermione.- ¿Y tú qué harás en Navidad?

-Mis padres harán fiestas aburridas para intentar recuperar su prestigio. Creo que lo harán a favor de la caridad. De cualquier modo me aburriré… supongo que todo eso de la caridad está bien… pero no creo que haga falta hacer miles de fiestas y meter a todo El Profeta.

-Es para que todos vean que ya hacen cosas buenas. Está mal, no debes divulgar tus acciones para que te alaben…-comentó Hermione.- ¿Y no te gustan las fiestas?

-Mmm… solo es ir a escuchar pláticas aburridas y ver como mi madre me quiere comprometer con cualquier sangre limpia adinerada que pase.

-¿Ese es el requisito principal, no? Ser sangre limpia.-comentó frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro, -comentó Draco con obviedad- Aunque parece que ahora le acaba de agregar una nueva regla: también tiene que tener una reputación limpia.

-¿Sangre limpia pero no involucrada con Mortífagos?-aventuró

-Así es-confirmó el chico.-Limpiar el nombre de la familia, ese es el fin.

-¡Vaya!... no se oye divertido.

-No lo es.

-¿Y todo el tiempo estarás de fiesta en fiesta?

-Supongo. En realidad estoy pensando quedarme en el colegio. No quiero escuchar a mis padres diciéndome todas las vacaciones lo que tengo y no tengo que hacer para limpiar el nombre de la familia. Cuando haya fiesta iré y luego vuelvo al colegio…

-Uhmmm…

-¿Qué?

-Nada…

-Vamos, Granger, quieres decir algo… -insistió divertido.

-Bueeeno… primero, puedes decirme Hermione.-comentó con timidez. – Y uhm,

Si quieres claro, puedes venir de visita al mundo muggle.

Draco alzó una ceja divertido. ¿Granger invitándolo… a él?

-Sería por tu bien.-dijo Hermione rápidamente, recobrando la compostura.-Para que veas el mundo Muggle. Además, te daría una mejor impresión, porque yo te guiaría… y no te mal informarías ni te llevarías ideas erróneas… como las de las revistas… - lo regañó.

-Claro… ideas erróneas-rio divertido.

Hermione sonrió al escuchar su risa. Draco Malfoy se veía mejor cuando reía.

-Uhm, ya tardaron los fantasmas... –dijo Hermione.

-Joder… pensé que solo me iba a sentar cómodamente en la silla mientras veía una animación… ese jodido libro debió incluir alguna nota…

-Bueno… yo te iba a decir que no tocaras nada, hasta averiguar más…

-Y ahora huelo a mierda, a perro y a sudor. ,-continúo sin prestar atención a Hermione- Y me pica la espalda… creo que ese lobo me pasó pulgas.

-Jujujujujuju…

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó alarmado.

-¿Qué?-dijo confusa.

-Jujujujuju…

-¿Lo oyes?, ¿¡Lo oyes!?... ¡Dime que vez!-exclamó alarmado el chico.

-No veo nada- contestó rápidamente Hermione.

-¿Otra vez no ves nada?... –se quejó en voz alta el rubio.- Y se supone que tú eres mi guía…

-Jujujujujujuju…

-¿Quién es?... ¿Qué eres?

-Sniff, sniff… ay ay ay…

-¿Otra vez un ay ay ay?, ¿A quién piso ahora?- preguntó Draco poniéndose de pie y mirando al suelo.

No había nada.

-Jujujujujuju, sniff, snifff…

-Merlín… ¡aparece de una jodida vez! – exclamó el chico frustrado.

-Sniff, sniff… noo quieroooo –dijo una voz lastimeramente.- Jujujujuju…

-¿Te estás riendo o llorando?

"_Genial, un fantasma bipolar"_ pensó el rubio con irritación.

-Tu comentario me dio risa… jujujuju… es cierto, tienes mierda en los zapatos. Y hablas solo. Y estás sucio. Pero no sé si apestes, no puedo oler… sniff, sniff…

-¿Te burlas de mí?-preguntó un ofendido rubio.

-Jujujujujuju… eres gracioso… sniff, sniff…

-Draco, pregúntale porqué llora.-pidió Hermione suavemente.

-¿Por qué lloras?-preguntó automáticamente.

-Ohhhhh… qué bueno que preguntas. Eres tan amable. Lloró porque mi vida es una tragedia.

-¿Qué vida? ¿No eres un fantasma?- preguntó Draco confundido.

-¡Draco!- lo reprendió Hermione.-Se más sensible.

-¡Un fantasma!-gritó con indignación.- ¡Claro! ¡Ustedes humanos, piensan que solo ustedes tienen sentimientos!... ¡Y después por qué los fantasmas los perseguimos y asustamos!... el miedo y la desesperación también son sentimientos… yo solo los ayudo a expresarlos cuando los persigo, ¿no?... pero está mal… insensibles…

-¿De qué jodidos hablas?-pregunto aún más confuso.

-¡MI VIDA!... ¡Mi vida es peor que la de ustedes los humanos!... ¡ustedes se quejan pero solo sufren qué… 40 años, 50 años!... ¡YO TENGO UNA ETERNIDAD!... ¡ETERNIDAD!... ni se imaginan que es eso… SNIFF SNIFF SNIFF…

-De acuerdo… entendido, ya. -aclaró con tono tranquilizador. –Genial, Granger… te presento a Myrtle elevada a la infinita potencia.

-¿Con quién hablas, humano?

-No te incumbe.-contestó seco.

-¡Vaya! ¡No es para que seas grosero! –Se quejó el fantasma.-Bueno, supongo que es normal que te vayas contagiando.

-¿Por qué no puedo verte?, ¿contagiarme de qué? – preguntó Draco.

-Porque no quiero que me veas… no quiero que nadie me vea… sniff sniff…

-Bueno, da igual.- respondió Draco.

-¡Draco!-lo regañó Hermione. –Que seas más sensible, pregúntale por qué llora y qué hace ahí.

-¿Por qué lloras?-preguntó resignado.

Francamente, no le interesaba escuchar la triste y lamentable vida del posible ancestro de Myrtle, pero entre eso y quedarse más tiempo con ella, era preferible escuchar su historia y salir cuanto antes.

Se sacudió un poco el polvo de los pantalones, y miró alrededor de la habitación, esperando ver al fantasma.

-Me expulsaron… -respondió con quejidos.-Cuando estaba viva, vivía en un pueblo muggle.

-Aja…-comentó el chico.

-Verás, soy squib. Los muggles se burlaban de mí, y los brujos no me aceptaban, igual se burlaban… todos se burlaban… y decidí suicidarme…

-¡Pobrecita!-exclamó Hermione.

-¿No que te expulsaron?-pregunto el chico.

-¡Draco, déjala terminar!-lo regañó Hermione.

-y luego aparecí en mi habitación… -continuó la fantasma. –siendo fantasma… y vi mi cuerpo… desde entonces, quise vengarme de esos muggles… pero el Ministerio no me dejó, y me prohibió acercarme… ¡claro!, estando viva no existía para ellos… porque era Squib… y ahora me vigilan.

-¿Y de dónde te expulsaron entonces?

-¡De todos lados!-gritó la fantasma en llanto.-Del mundo muggle, del mundo mágico. Vengo aquí a desahogarme… sniff, sniff…

-¡Pobre!-repitió Hermione.

Draco metió las manos en sus bolsillos, incómodo.

-Mmm, oye. Estás muerta. ¿Por qué te preocupan los muggles? Conozco fantasmas que hacen otras cosas, se unen a clubs y cosas así… puedes hacer lo mismo…

-Sniff… sniff…

-¿Por qué no quieres que te vea?

-Seguro también te burlarías de mi… sniff, sniff…

-Mmm… bueno, no aparezcas si no quieres.

-Ahhhh… como disfrutaba asustar muggles… jujujujuju…-comentó riendo maliciosamente.

-Draco, habla más con ella, por favor.-comentó frunciendo el ceño.

-Ahhh…-balbuceó.-Entonces, ¿te gustaba asustarlos?- repitió con desinterés.

-¡Oh sí!- exclamó emocionada.- Lo hubieras visto. El rumor se extendió por todo el país. Casas embrujadas, carreteras malditas, colegios hechizados, maldiciones en noches lluviosas, se crearon decenas de leyendas. Y yo era el mismo fantasma de todas.

-¡Vaya! Con razón te expulsó el ministerio. –agregó con aprobación.

-¡Tú qué sabes!-gritó indignada.- ¡Si hubieras pasado por las burlas que yo hubieras hecho lo mismo! SNIF, SNIF… SNIF, SNIF, SNIF, SNIF…

-¡Ahhh, Granger, ayuda! – Exclamó tapándose los oídos por el llanto cada vez más fuerte.- ¡Grita como Banshee!

Hermione arrugó el entrecejo. Tampoco podía ver a la fantasma, pero los gritos eran demasiado fuertes. Tomó la hoja y vio que estaba se podía mover.

-Draco… -comentó Hermione. –parece que ya puedo cambiar la página, ya no está dura…

-Genial…-se alegró Draco.-Bueno, fue… ehhh, interesante la conversación…. –agregó alzando la voz.- Pero me tengo que ir.

-Sniff, sniff… claro, vete. Estoy acostumbrada a que me dejen, sobre todo un chico guapo, como tú.

Hermione soltó un fuerte bufido de incredulidad.

-¿Qué Hermione?- se quejó Draco. –Que tú no sepas reconocer una belleza….

-¿Quién es Hermione?... – interrumpió la fantasma.- Oye… ¿estás bien?, ¿por qué hablas solo?... Ahhh, ya sé… eres un paciente, ¿verdad?, ¿te escapaste?... por un momento pensé que trabajabas aquí.

-¿De qué hablas? – preguntó confundido por tercera ocasión.

-Del manicomio. Esto es un manicomio.-dijo la fantasma.

Draco frunció el ceño al escuchar la respuesta de la fantasma, y apretó los labios al escuchar las carcajadas de Hermione.

-¡En todos lados me ofenden!... ¿¡Qué se traen conmigo!?... la loca eres tú… ¡Hermione cambia de página!... ¡Con cuidado, no como la otra vez!... ¡Me largo de aquí!

-Jujujujuju…

Hermione empezó a pasar lentamente la página.

-Jujujujujuju… te vez gracioso-dijo la fantasma.-empiezas a difuminarte.

-Diría lo mismo, pero no te veo… aunque como eres fantasma pues ya estás difuminada.-repicó mordaz.

-¡Insensible!-grito la fantasma.- SNIFF, SNIFF, y ¡báñate!... ¡ya te conté como treinta pulgas!

-¿¡QUÉEEEEEEE!?-preguntó alarmado toqueteándose el cuerpo-¿TENGO PULGAS?

Hermione terminó de pasar la página divertida y carcajeándose.

_¡Oh, genial!_, pensó con sarcasmo. Vampiros.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**¡ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! De aquí hasta principios de Agosto :D**

**Hoy en la noche tomo vuelo hacia L.A y luego a Corea del Sur (*0*)… hasta finales de Julio vuelvo.**

**Ya tengo avanzado el siguiente capítulo, pero hasta que regrese podré pulirlo y subirlo.**


End file.
